Cody and Jo
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Cody is a virgin. Jo is also a virgin. Put 2 and 2 together people. I don't own total drama.


Dale was sitting at home on his couch reading Shane Dawson's book 'It gets worse" when he heard fighting. He got up and saw his friend Cody Anderson getting beaten up by Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, Max, Josee, and Scarlett. Dale ran outside just as the assholes were leaving. "Welcome to Toronto, fucker!" Duncan taunted. "What happened Cody?" Dale asked. Dale was an 18-year-old guy with curly blonde hair with brown eyes sporting a shark tooth necklace. He was wearing a midnight blue button up long sleeve shirt with purple polka dots, brown jeans and green and white slip-on shoes.) "Dale, those guys were beating me up because I'm 18 and still a virgin! I'm such a loser" Cody proclaimed. (Cody was wearing a tan shirt long sleeve shirt with sleeves over a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and dark green shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes). "It's alright Cody. Let's just go to the mall and go to the food court." Dale suggested. Cody decided to go with.

After getting pretzels at Perry's Pretzel Palace, Jo walked by and struck up a conversation with them. "So, when Brick made fun of my 2-year-old dog Mac for the 12th time, I socked him in the jaw." Jo told them. Dale was impressed while Cody was still sulking and moaning. Dale explained Cody's predicament to which Jo decided to go on a date with the little geek.

Cody returned to his home to tell his parents the news. "Mom, Dad, I'm going on a date tonight." The only child told his parents. "That's great Cody, what's your date's name?" His dad Corbin asked. "Jo." The geek answered. "Well, Cody, I am always supportive of you so you know I am proud of you when you come out of the closet." Corbin revealed. Cody was insulted and told him that Jo was a girl. Corbin was embarrassed. "When is your date, Cody?" his mom, Connie asked. "It is tonight at 8. She's coming here for dinner so I'm going to cook like a gentleman." Cody revealed. Cody got out all the ingredients for dinner.

At 8 PM, Jo arrived at Cody's humble abode for dinner. "Nice house you got here, kid." Jo complimented. Cody's house was a 4-story manor with 23 bedrooms and 24 bathrooms and every other necessity. For dinner, Cody made Spaghetti and Meatballs with parmesan and gouda and provolone cheese garlic bread. After dinner, Jo decided to be blunt. "Excuse us, but Cody and I have to go to his room to have sex." Jo said subtly. Cody, Connie, and Corbin were shocked, but his dad gave Cody a thumb up.

Jo tore her clothes off revealing a gray bra and panties set. She tore off Cody's clothes to reveal his lanky body and a 12-inch cock. Jo wasted no time and pushed Cody onto his king-size bed and sucked his cock. Cody was excited by what was happening. Instead of saying yay, his cock grew 5 sizes that day. (Grinch that stole Christmas). Cody came in the girl's mouth to which she swallowed. Jo tore off her gray bra leaving her D-cup boobs in their full glory. Jo used her boobs for a tit-job while she licked his cock. Cody pushed her head in for the full tit-job deepthroating. Cody came in her mouth again. Jo loved the taste of Cody's sweet semen. Jo felt like his spunk tasted like honey mixed with chocolate vanilla protein powder. Jo swallowed her man's hot, gooey cum.

Jo then pulled off her gray panties and laid on her back. Cody put his monster cock into the sporty girl's tight, wet vagina. He started off slow, because she was also a virgin. Blood began to trickle out of her small pussy to signify that her cherry had been taken. Jo wanted a challenge so she told the lanky ass boy to speed up and to play it rough. Cody started to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. Within 2 hours they both came, Cody decided to cum on to his sex partner's face to prevent pregnancy.

Jo was up for one more rough round. Cody decided to take her anal cherry too. Cody took a Viagra to double-time the effect and punch. Cody's cock became a now 21-inch meat monster. Cody knew that Jo wanted anything rough, so he stuck his Godzilla cock into her tiny asshole and fucked her the roughest he could possibly do. Jo's eyes started to water. Jo started to cry, but she loved it. "AAH! YES! FUCK ME IN THE TIGHT ASSHOLE! TEAR ME APART!" Jo cried out in pain and ecstasy. With that, both former virgins came in unison. Jo let the geek with the monster penis keep her bra and panties for fucking her insides. With that, the lovers fell asleep. The dad fell asleep with noise cancelling earphones. The mom was outside Cody and Jo's door with her purple panties drenched in her cum. Her red bra was on the floor drenched in her cum also. The End.


End file.
